masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mass Effect 3: Omega
Patriarch What part to you think Patriarch, and the recovered data pad (ME2) will play? 15:56, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :This would be more appropriate on a talk page dude. BeoW0lfe (talk) 16:34, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Talk:Mass Effect 3: Omega It is on a talk page... 17:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Article talk pages are reserved for discussing maintenance and improvement of articles only. Speculation or commentary about the subject matter should take place in the forums or user blogs. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Release Date and Availability Previously, the article said "It will be released on November 27, 2012 for PC, PS3 (except Europe), and XBox 360 and on November 28, 2012 for PS3 in Europe." A recent edit by Commdor changed it to say, "It will be released on November 27, 2012 for all platforms in North America, and on November 28, 2012 for PlayStation 3 in Europe." That wording, to me, makes it sound like 1) It is only available in North America and Europe and 2) It is only available in Europe on PS3 and not XBox 360 or PC. Are either of those true? If not, I think we should go back to the previous wording. TheUnknown285 (talk) 18:57, October 12, 2012 (UTC) : This is now a moot point. Judging from a subsequent edit, I take it my point got through. TheUnknown285 (talk) 19:22, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Sorry if I've misread this somehow but: :: Mass Effect 3: Omega is an upcoming DLC pack for Mass Effect 3. It will be released on November 27, 2012 for all platforms worldwide, and on November 28, 2012 for PlayStation 3 in Europe. :: Is it going to be released on all Platforms on one date, or most platforms on that day and then another platform the next. It sounds like it's one date for all worldwide, but then says it will be released on another platform on the next day. But worldwide SHOULD include Europe, shouldn't it? -- 20:22, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::The latter. PS3 Europe release dates are always delayed a day after the worldwide release. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah someone should probably fix that wording. "It will be released on November 27, 2012 for all platforms worldwide, and on November 28, 2012 for PlayStation 3 in Europe." Kinda makes it sound like Europe isn't considered part of the world and the PS3 isn't considered a system XD --Mazekial (talk) 22:05, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::EDIT: I took the liberty of changing the wording myself just so it made a little more sense. "It will be released on November 27, 2012 for all platforms worldwide, with the exception of the Playstation 3 in Europe, where it will be released on November 28, 2012" We shouldn't be getting discrimination charges from Europe or PS3-gamers now. -- Mazekial (talk) 20:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Trailer How long do you think it will be until they decide to show a trailer?--Mike Gilbert 22:58, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Generally, DLC trailers are released about 2 weeks prior to release. So expect it around then. Jamie Jones54842 (talk) 17:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Description Would doing a copy/paste of the pertinent parts of the announcement from the Bioware blog announcing this dlc suffice for the description part of this page? Yoheresmoreshow (talk) :No. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:35, October 13, 2012 (UTC) What is usually used? I didn't find anything on this in the manual of style. Yoheresmoreshow (talk) 21:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :When it is released, we will use the description BioWare does. Until then, nothing. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, thanks for the info. Yoheresmoreshow (talk) 21:52, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Enemies Are those 3 enemies the only ones coming to Omega or are those the only ones confirmed?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet (talk) 23:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Only ones confirmed, I believe--TW6464 (talk) 23:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Good. Was hoping there might be more. Until 11/27 then... Thank you for responding--AdmiralPedro1stFleet (talk) 23:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) You are very welcome, Admiral.--TW6464 (talk) 23:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) It should be noted that for the most part you will be dealing with the regular Cerberus units. These new units will be thrown into the mix with them. Nightmare137 (talk) 21:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :good idea, do that.--TW6464 (talk) 21:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::That goes without saying. DLC pages like this only list new content added by that DLC. The other Cerberus enemies aren't new content, even though they will be encountered in some of the missions, so they aren't noted here. Once the DLC is released, the Omega mission pages will contain lists of encountered enemies. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:42, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I guess that makes more sense--TW6464 (talk) 21:48, November 8, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean to imply that they were to be listed I was simply stating as for this discussion that they are to be expected to appear a lot in the content. Nightmare137 (talk) 22:03, November 8, 2012 (UTC)